Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) utilize a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to provide the power needed to propel a vehicle. This arrangement provides improved fuel economy over a vehicle that has only an internal combustion engine. Electrical energy for the electric motor is stored in a battery. Operation strategy of the vehicle and certain storage conditions may impact the life of the battery.